Control Freak
by walgreens
Summary: It's been almost twelve years since the virus incident....
1. Control Freak

_California, rest in peace._

_Simultaneous release._

_California, show your teeth._

_She's my priestess,_

_I'm your priest._

* * *

It has been almost twelve years since the virus incident where the infamous L, naturally, saved the world from a sick and bloody fate. Near, an ingenious young boy, has been living at The Wammy House where he met the Mello-dramatic Mihael Keehl. Mihael, or Mello as he is now called, grew to despise the young Near, most likely jealous that some one so much younger than him is able to surpass him in most things.

L has been living mostly in peace, solving several crimes a day and feasting on some of his favorite sweets. Though annoyed by the constantly bickering Mello and Near, he remains content until one day he is informed of a cloning experiment gone wrong. Several of the workers at the university's science lab had been duplicated and their clones are the most intelligent beings that most have ever seen. They are not the clones that are usually shown to the public: bum-brained, drooling primates. There was next to no commotion at first, but then one of the scientists was brutally murdered by the clone.

L sees no mystery, just rouge clones, but is intrigued none-the-less.

* * *

_This is based off of the Death note movies, mostly __**L: Change The WorLd**__, more so than the series, so it won't have much to do with the original series. _


	2. Chapter 1: Who is like God?

_Mihael is a Slovene name meaning "who is like God?" Who is like God? Could it be the priest that spends every Sunday of his life to teaching the world God's message? Could it be the young man who lays a drunk man on his side and gives him coffee? Or could it be the dark, confused little blacksheep who only wants to be remembered for what they have done for others and themselves? Could it be this sheep? God's forgotten lamb?_

L sat in front of his Apple computer, slowly spinning back in forth in his desk chair. Before him were several multi-colored binders in stacks and a whole array of sweets, syrups, and teas. L held his knees to his chest, leaning forward slightly. Bored, he took a full spin in the chair and let it slow gradually until it came to a stop when he reached for a powdered donut on a silver tray. He popped the whole treat into his mouth and chewed, licking the white powder off of his lips and fingers once he had swallowed.

It was quiet. _Too_ quiet. The quiet bored him.

Unoccupied and bored, he slings his arm over his knees, leans against the chair's arm, and closes his eyes, but is disappointed that still, after all these years, he couldn't sleep.

.  
_Gettin' born in the state of Mississippi, her papa was a copper and her mama was a hippie. In Alabama, she..._ Mello reacted to his ring tone by diving across the sofa and flipping his silver phone open.

"Hello...?"

_"Hello Mello."_

"_N-Near!?_ What do you want Near?"

_"Nothing much..."_ Mello pressed the phone to his ear even more, his eyes widening then squinting with disgust as he heard what his rival wanted.

"I...! No! I won't meet...fine. I'll come. Where?"

_"SPK Headquarters -- Oh, and bring it with you."_ Mello stared at the phone for a long time until finally standing up and randomly throwing it against an adjacent wall, where it missed someone's head by barely an inch. The unlucky target of the phone jerked to the side a bit and barely caught his cigarette before it fell out of his mouth.

"Geez Mello, over-reacting much?" asked the young smoker. Mello turned his head over his shoulder to look at his guest. Matt... Mello grabbed his collar with both hands and turned it up even more, almost adding a "popping" effect to it.

"So what if I am? Last time I checked, you didn't have a problem with it." Mello rolled his eyes and fell back onto the L-shaped sectional, one leg resting on it, the other off the side. Matt copied him by also rolling his eyes and jumping on the other side of the sofa, reclining his legs on the arm.

"So what was that about?" Mello folded his arms behind his head and glanced over at his best friend.

"Near..." Matt messed with his goggles a bit and groaned.

"What did he want?"

"Nothing..."

.  
L had email. He spun back around in his chair and opened his laptop, clicking on the Webmail link. He types in his email address, _l-at-wammy-dot-com_ , and his password.

The email is from Watari. L sighs, almost wishing that something had gone wrong, but no--it was just Watari. L opens the email and is surprised that it says one thing: _Have you come in contact with M lately? - Watari_ M? Oh, Mihael...

L remembered the ingenious blond, Mihael. He was the son of Anica Keehl, a marine biologist that was studying algal blooms in the Caribbean when she died. Mihael was twelve but just as intelligent as the other biologists that were on the expedition. L remembered little more about Mihael, other than the fact that he looks so much like his mother: blond hair, sea-green eyes, and a very thin and tall build.

Mihael had started taking after his mother's career for the next year, but abandoned it when he became Mello the day he turned fourteen. He went to Wammy House, a special institution for brilliant orphans, and made sure no one outside of there knew his identity.

L typed out a response: _No. Why? - L_

Mihael Keehl: Some say he went crazy.

L said he finally got smart.


End file.
